


Burger Overload

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: A drabble written for the VinList 2004 "Telling a Lie" challenge.Buck just had to lie...





	Burger Overload

"JD, it's your turn to pick, so where are we headed tonight?"

"McDonalds!" JD immediately shouted with excitement.

Buck shook his head. "Sorry, Little Bit, but McDonalds is closed today. I saw it in the paper."

JD's expression fell for just a second, then he recovered with a shouted, "Chuckie Cheese!"

"Chuckie Cheese it is," Buck agreed. "You two better go get ready."

"McDonalds is closed?" Chris questioned as soon as the boys were out of hearing range. "Since when?"

Buck sighed. "The boys have already picked Wendys, Burger King, and Hardees this month. I just can't face another hamburger."


End file.
